


Carousel

by 00qg



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Massage, i guess femdom idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qg/pseuds/00qg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake and Eva are relaxing in front of the fireplace, drinking wine, but Snake starts to feel uncomfortable, and Eva tries to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> incredibly self indulgent bb/eva drabble that mainly focuses on a submissive snake who lactates.  
> yeah im sorry kids
> 
> (title has nothing to do with this, btw, it was just the song i was listening to)

Eva continued to talk to Snake about...stuff. He didn’t even know anymore. He was too distracted by the slightly painful, swollen feeling in his chest. Then he remembered, he hadn’t lactated since the start of the operation. Shit.

“Snake, are you feeling okay?” Eva asked, with a concerned tone in her voice, “You look uncomfortable,” she continued, gently placing her hand on his thigh.  
“I’m...fine,” he insisted, as he moved her hand off of his thigh, “Don’t worry...about it.”

“Snake! What’s wrong?” she asked again, this time sounding more annoyed. She knew he was only just getting comfortable around her, but why was he acting like this? Heavy breathing, furrowed eyebrows, speaking slowly...She just couldn’t get her head around it.  
He simply grunted in response.

She paused to look at the fireplace behind them, and then a massive grin appeared on her face. “You’re probably in a lot of pain, because of...a lot of reasons, actually. Do you want a massage?” This was her chance for sure.  
He blinked, “Sure, why not,” he replied, smiling lightly. It was probably just a back massage, so it’d be fine, right?

“It’d be best if you took your suit off,” she suggested, she then began to watch him take it off his shoulders.  
He took off his black thermal and his gloves and he turned to her.  
“Good,” she said, as she pushed him down onto his back and sat on top of him.

“Eva! What are you...?” he asked as he watched her take her gloves off, his breathing getting heavier.  
“I’m giving you a massage, you idiot,” she replied, as her soft hands touched his collar bone.  
A small grunt escaped his lips.

“Shhhh, just relax,” she breathed, her eyes half lidded, her hands moving onto his pecs.  
He stuck his head up, “Eva, listen to me, if you keep this up, I’ll-”

She leant down and pressed her lips against his, her hands cupping around his pecs. Her hands moved and pressed towards the top of them, and began to move her fingers lower down, pressing harder.

“Fuck!” Snake hissed, his eyes squeezing closed and his eyebrows scrunching together, as a warm, white liquid began to drip from his nipples.

A confused look quickly flashed in Eva’s eyes, but that look quickly changed to one that was enjoying it.  
“Snake, you never told me you...” She didn’t know how to finish that sentence. She bit at her lip, her face turning a light shade of pink.

But Snake? His face had turned a dark shade of red, he was so embarrassed. “I’m sorry, this is weird, isn’t it?” he asked, attempting to turn on his back.  
Eva turned him back over.

“No. Well, yes, but...I like it,” she whispered. Her right hand continued to grope at his pec and sometimes teased as his nipple, as she leant down to suck on the other one.

The hot liquid touched her tongue. She closed her eyes and began to savour the moment. The feeling of Snake’s milk slowly filling her mouth, the feeling of it dripping down her hand and down his chest as she squeezed his pec, the feeling of his boner rubbing against the back of her thigh.

The look on his face was fantastic. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth agape. The sounds escaping his mouth were even better. A combination of grunts and gasps, low and loud.

Boy, was she gonna have fun with him tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> ive never actually even read a fic with lactation in before, let alone male lactation, so im sorry if this is really bad!


End file.
